With You I'm Home
by Spicetwist
Summary: Luke and Laura's Adventures from Lucky's birth until they arrive in Canada
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I have any association with ABC.**

**Chapter 1**

**Texas******

Luke opened the door to the pickup truck and helped Laura out.

She looked at the trailer behind the truck and shook her head.  She was trying hard not to laugh.

"I can't believe you brought a horse to the hospital with us."

"Well you went into labor and I didn't  have time to take the horse out of the trailer and unhitch it."

"We had plenty of time.  I was in labor for 11 hours.  You just panicked."

"I did not panic!  I was just overly excited.  I'd never been a father before."

"Well, then I would hate to see you when you were panicking," she teased.

They both laughed.

Luke helped her inside.  He looked at the baby cradled in her arms.   He smiled at her.

"What?" she said as she noticed.

"I can't believe it.  I'm a father.  I have a son."

"Well believe it.  Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. is here."

"I still don't understand why you insisted on that name.  That is an awful name to saddle a small baby with.  I always hated the name myself."

"I wanted our son to have something of his fathers."

"He has my nose, wasn't that enough torture for the poor kid."

Laura laughed.

"If that is the way you feel about it, we could always give him a nickname," she said.

"I would like that.  What do you suggest?"

"How about L.J.?   You know for Lucas Jr."

He made a face.

"You can do better than that."

"How about adding a Y to your name, to make it sound younger."

"Lukey?" he asked.

He thought for a moment.

"Laura?  How about Lucky?"

"Lucky," she repeated to herself.  "I like it."

"And it fits him," he said.  "He is lucky that he looks more like his mother than his father."

She smiled at him.

"I think his father looks just fine."

He smiles at her and leans over to kiss her.  After a moment they pull apart.  Laura hands him the baby.  He takes him like he will break.

"Hi, Lucky.  Welcome home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Laura was sitting on the porch swing.  She laughed as her chubby little son toddled across the porch to Luke.  Lucky had just turned a year old two weeks ago.  She smiled as Luke picked him up and spun him around.  Lucky giggled.

Laura stood up and walked towards them.  "Luke, we have to go.  Maria is expecting us for dinner in half an hour."

"Do we have to go?" Luke complained.

"Yes, I promised her."

Luke rolled his eyes.  Maria always expected them to dress for dinner.  He hated dressing up to eat, but he saw the look in Laura's eyes and knew that he wasn't going to get out of it this time.

"Ok," he said handing Lucky to her.  "I'll go get dressed."

Fifteen minutes later, they were in Luke's old pick-up truck heading for the "Inn of the Secrets."

"Hello, glad you could make it," Maria said.  She rushed over and took Lucky in her arms.  Laura smiled, Maria always spoiled Lucky when they came over.

Dinner lasted over an hour.  Luke was getting more and more uncomfortable as the time went on.  He hated these normal life situations.  He craved adventure.

Laura noticed him fiddling with his tie.  She knew he missed all the traveling they did in the year before Lucky was born.  Luke caught her eye and signaled to her that he wanted to leave.  She nodded.

Laura thought for a moment about how to get them out of the rest of the evening without insulting Maria.  She smiled to herself as she came up with an idea.  She put her and to her forehead and rubbed her temples.

Maria noticed.  "Laura dear, is anything wrong?"

"I have a splitting headache," she said turning to Luke. "Will you take me home Luke?"

"Of course," he said getting up.  "I'll get Lucky."  He smiled to himself as soon as his back was to the table.

"Maria, I'm sorry to spoil your dinner party," Laura said.

"Nonsense.  I hope you feel better."

Luke came back carrying Lucky.  "Are you ready?"

She nodded.  "I am sorry," she said to Maria

"No need to be sorry," said Maria.

Luke put Lucky in his car seat and helped Laura into the truck.  "Thank you," he said as they drove away.

"Anytime."

They pulled up in front of their house.  Laura took Lucky and went inside.  Luke sat on the porch swing and took off his jacket and tie.

He saw headlights coming up the driveway.  There were three cars coming.  Luke stood up to greet their guests.

Two of the cars stopped in front of the house.  The passenger side windows opened and gunshots rang out.  Luke jumped behind the truck for protection as bullets hit the wall of the house behind him.  

The third car followed the circular driveway around the house and screeched the a halt behind the house.  Luke  raised up and a bullet nearly missed his head.  From inside the house, Laura's scream rang out.

Suddenly all three cars sped off.  Luke ran inside to check on Laura and Lucky.

He heard Lucky crying upstairs and ran up to the nursery.  Lucky was in his crib screaming at the top of his lungs, but Laura was not there.

Luke picked the baby up and searched the house.  "Laura!  Laura!" he yelled, but got no answer.

He walked into the kitchen and saw the back door standing open.  Pinned to the open door with a knife was a lock of Laura's blonde hair and a note.  It said "Frank Smith never forgets."

Luke sank to the floor, tightening his grip on his young son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
  
Luke ran back to the truck with Lucky. He new he had to get him somewhere safe before he started looking for Laura. He quickly drove back to Maria's house.  
  
He threw the door open and ran inside. Maria looked up startled.  
  
"Luke, how come you're back so soon?" she asked. She saw the worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Laura..." Luke said sinking down into a chair.  
  
Maria stood up and ran to him. "Is she ill? Did her headache get worse?"  
  
"No, they... they took her," Luke said. He was no longer upset, he was angry now.  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"It's a long story. I have to find her. Can you watch Lucky for me?" he asked sitting Lucky on the floor.  
  
"Of course, but..." She never got to continue, because Luke was out the door.  
  
Luke drove back to the ranch hoping to find a clue to where they had taken her. He walked slowly through the silent house. The phone rang and he jumped at the suddeness of the noise.  
  
He picked it up. "Hello?"   
  
"Mr Spencer?" said an unknown voice.  
  
"Yes. This is Luke Spencer. Who is this?"  
  
"Mr Spencer, we have your wife."  
  
"Let her go! What do you want? We haven't done anything to you."  
  
"To us? No you haven't done anything to us, but you have done something to our employer."  
  
"Your employer? Who is your employer?" asked Luke afraid he already knew the answer.  
  
"Does the name Frank Smith sound familiar?"  
  
"Yes, I know him," Luke said.  
  
"I thought that you would know the name," the man said.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We want you Mr Spencer. If you want your wife to live, you will come to the Stoneybrook Ranch at midnight. Come alone. If you do as we ask, your wife will go free. If not, then this pretty little lady will die."  
  
"If you hurt her I'll..."  
  
"Mr Spencer, whether or not she is hurt is up to you. We just left you a little piece of her hair when we took her, but if you try to be a hero tonight we will be sending you a much more vital body part next time. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I understand. Wait! How do I know that she's still alive?" Luke asked.  
  
"Hold on," said the man.  
  
"Luke?" said Laura's voice.  
  
"Are you ok? Have they hurt you?"  
  
"No, I'm all right," she said.  
  
"That's enough," said the man's voice. "Remember, be here at midnight Spencer or else."  
  
Before Luke could respond, the man hung up. Luke sat down in the nearest chair and did something he rarely did. He cried.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
  
Luke paced the floor waiting for time to go. He had a few minutes left. He couldn't understand why Frank Smith decided to come after them after all this time.  
  
Finally the clock read 11:30, he headed out to the truck. "Please let her be all right," he said to no one in particular.  
  
He drove the short distance to the Stoneybrook Ranch. He looked at his watch. There was still a few minutes left, so he thought he'd check out the layout of the house.  
  
The front of the house was dark, so he walked around to the back. There Luke saw a light in one room.  
  
He crept up to the window, noticing the bars securing it. He looked inside and saw Laura sitting on a leather sofa reading a magazine. She seemed to be fine. He did not see anyone with her.  
  
He walked to the door and knocked. No one answered. "Maybe they're not here yet," he thought. He knocked again. There was still no answer.  
  
"This may be my chance," he thought. He pulled out his lock pick and opened the door. He walked through the house trying to find the room he had seen Laura in. Finally he saw a room with light coming out from under the door.  
  
He tried the door, but it was locked. He set to work picking the lock on this door too. Finally he heard the lock click. He opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey," he yelled as a vase crashed down towards his head. He fell to the floor and rolled out of the way just in time to keep it from hitting him.  
  
"Oh Luke, I'm sorry," Laura said running to his side.  
  
Luke threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly to him. He looked around the room and saw a man in the corner tied up.  
  
He looked back at Laura and said, "What... How did... Laura?"  
  
Laura laughed at Luke not being able to make complete sentences. "Well, he made the mistake of untying me to feed me. I took a few bites and then pretended to be really sick. He came to check on me and I jumped up and used those martial art moves you taught me."  
  
"Well, why didn't you call me and tell me you were safe."  
  
"The phone isn't in this room and I was locked in. There are three guys, the others have the key. I thought that was them coming back when you came through the door."  
  
Luke laughed. He was happy that Laura was all right and proud of her for the way she had taken care of herself.  
  
"Let's get you out of here," he said.  
  
He grabbed her hand and they ran out of the house and jumped in the truck. Luke started the engine and they headed home, not noticing the black car following them.  
  
Luke and Laura sat silently in the truck. They both knew how lucky they had been.  
  
Luke glanced in the rear view mirror and saw the car coming up behind them. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Laura noticed the worried look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"That car behind us. I'll give you one guess who it is."  
  
Laura looked out the back window of the truck. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to try to lose them," he said. He saw how scared she looked. "Don't worry we'll be all right," he added trying to reassure her.  
  
Laura gave him a weak smile.  
  
The car behind them picked up speed and ran into the back of Luke's truck. Luke tried to speed up to get away from them, but the car hit them again.  
  
Laura looked out the back again and saw that the car was starting to go around them.  
  
"Luke! Look out!" she yelled as the car smashed into the side of their car.  
  
The force of the impact caused Luke to lose control of the car. He hit the brakes, but the car skidded off the road and struck a tree.


End file.
